Conventionally-known large production or processing plants, such by way of specific example as wood pulp mills and the like, are generally constructed as a multiplicity of separate buildings or structures, each housing at least one processing or production section or station. The main processing section and a main control room, if any, are normally located or associated so as to form a single unit, i.e. the main line of the plant. Production sections where auxiliary operations and/or subprocesses are carried out or take place are then disposed along the main line, often on or along both sides thereof. Since the various production sections are typically located in separate buildings, each of them forming a discrete or generally self-contained entity, they are normally provided with their own control rooms even though information on these auxiliary operations or subprocesses may be transmitted to a remotely-located main control room. Yet irrespective of the appropriateness of the manner in which the various subprocess buildings are laid out or arranged in accordance with the production process flow, these separate processing sections are nevertheless physically spaced apart and scattered, requiring relatively long transfer pipings and conduits and the like for communicating the products or subproducts and byproducts of the ongoing process between the various subprocess stations and/or the main line. Thus, when utilizing these known prior art layouts and control systems the construction times for new production plants or mills are unusually long and the associated construction costs are extremely high.